The Jinchūriki with Ten Tails
by KingOuma
Summary: After the Kazekage came to Konoha responding to the Kyūbi attack he found Naruto about to be killed. The Hokage asks that he takes care of Naruto until he can come back to Konoha able to defend himself. When it is time to seal the Ichibi in Gaara's mother they fail and fearing its escape they seal it in Naruto. How will the world take the first Jinchūriki With TWO Bijū? Small Harem
1. A New Beginning Far Away

**The Jinchūriki with Ten Tails**

This is my first fanfic, so because I'm new to this I'd appreciate it if people reviewed, flames and all.

Before all this starts, I did some research and while Naruto does seem to be older than most, he in fact is not. The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen may have actually made him join the Academy before most of the Konoha 11, including Sasuke. So its stand to reason that he was failed on purpose. This story however, I've tweaked it a bit, so that Gaara actually is born after Naruto, since it doesn't say their exact year and it may be true. And used a fact(it may be true) that the Ichibi was put in his mother almost a month BEFORE he is born. This should satisfy some until I explain in detail in the story.

So, onwards with the show.

"Hi" means talking

'_Hi' _Means thinking

_**Hi means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**_

**HI** **means jutsu**

**(HI) means jutsu translation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. The story is my own and so will you, my servants. ALL HAIL KINGOUMA!**

* * *

The Kazekage was quite pleased with this turned of events. Of course one can never be happy with the death of many with this tragedy, but rather with how things planned out. With the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha and so many buildings and resources destroyed THEY came to Suna for help. With the Wind Daimyō actually giving more missions to Konoha, Suna's economy had taken a hit, but with THIS they might just get back on track. The Third Hokage had taken the mantle once again and the Kazekage could see his weakness. Sarutobi wasn't fit to continue, his legacy had passed, his skills deteriorated over time and now… now he was just a shadow of himself. News had traveled fast and the second the Kazekage knew of the Yondaime Hokage's death he rushed over to capitalize on their weakness. Hey, this is a Shinobi nation.

Now he would enter his reunion with the council of Konoha, have a little chat, some discussion about them being better than Suna and then they would break down and give in. Oh how good it felt. Signaling to his advisors, Baki and Chiyo, to prepare themselves they continued to enter the chamber.

"AND WE SAY THE DEM-" As he entered the Kazekage heard the room grow silent and the Councilwoman with pink hair stop talking as she saw the look given to her by her Hokage. Looking over to the civilian council, the Kazekage could see their rage and anxiety, their faces filled with pain and helplessness over such disaster. Over to the Shinobi council side their faces told different things. The Inuzuka clan head growling and showing her teeth, no doubt angry with the way the conversation was going, the ever stoic and serious Hyūga actually revealing a tick mark on his forehead and the others with unwavering expression of disagreement, except the Aburame, you never know what his face tells.

"Ah, welcome Kazekage-sama to our village." said the Hokage "No doubt you enjoyed a peaceful travel."

Nodding "Yes, although I feel for the great village of Konoha as I walked and saw the destruction caused by the Kyūbi. It pains me to see such an ally hurt, in this their time of need."

Mumbling a councilman said "Its still better than yours" but do the silence he was heard by all and instantly Killing Intent flooded their area from both the Kazekage and Shinobi to shut them up, at least for a while.

"Yes, well that's what we are trying to forget and trying to rebuild a better village than before. No doubt the villagers will triumph and Konoha will be once more. Now I trust that you being here is so that by the treaty between villages you would help us in this, no?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. As per our treaty, depending on the size of destruction both sides will exchange products and necessities. Now under the cause that bijū attack it is in the affected village's interest to first apply their needs, the other must then respond to what they can lend and ask the first for their needs too. As we both know you neither need water nor wood, but minerals. Also I imagine you would need help with your border patrols, seen as your Shinobi need to accept more missions." He paused to see if anybody disagreed. "Food would come then, Suna's trade routes gives us many varieties as to which we can send back to you, and of course your Shinobi with a team of ours would protect these caravans so there would be no foul play in their coming home. Medicine next, as like before our trade routes give us many types that I'm sure that Konoha could gain and need. Our medics may not be on par with yours, like the Legendary Tsunade, but our creams that help in chakra infection, _especially_ that of bijū would no doubt help."

Those in the room stayed silent for a moment, contemplating that being said. The Hokage stood and looking around saw that many agreed with most if not all that was said. "I see you thought out well what we could require of your services, I see nothing wrong with your reasoning, but as for the border patrolling I would like to decline. Even now we must not show weakness, even to our allies. I agree with the materials looking for trading and ask that you tell what you would like in exchange."

The voices of agreement resounded in the room. The Hokage smiled, that grandfatherly smile, as if it was saying everything is alright. The Kazekage took this moment as if to think what he wanted in return. No doubt the Shinobi would not be fooled, seeing as they were mostly silent and looking at the Kazekage for any sign of foul play, while the civilians would obviously underestimate him and try to push for selling their merchandise to Suna at high prices to help recover their losses. "While water is of no need, thanks to our reserves, our weathermen tell us that a mild drought will come this next summer and it is better to have more and not need than to need and not have. My advisor here, Chiyo" the old woman step forward and bowed as much as she could. "has asked that employ some of the Nara clan with their knowledge on medicinal herbs as it seems that some poisonous animals have gotten raher close to the village and our people are not fully immune. Our trading of wood and metals would continue on as normal, of course we can lower them by a percent until you get back on your feet. A personal favor would be that Jiraiya would show me and Chiyo here some containment seals for the Jinchūriki, as ours is getting old and the new one will be soon decided."

The room grew silent once again, the civilians, those that were hoping to sell their merchandise looked displease that they weren't needed and even more at the sound of a Jinchūriki. '_Strange, they have no Jinchūriki, but if possible that pink hair woman's face grew even sourer at the mention of one. Can Konoha actually be hiding one? But which? The other villages haven't reported theirs missing and here the reports said that the Yondaime… defeated… Of course! He was a seal master! No doubt he couldn't kill the Kyūbi so he sealed it in a child, they are the only one capable of being able to increase their coils without fear of dying. Even now the Yondaime amazes all." _As he exposed their secret in his mind, the Kazekage zoned out for a moment and saw that they was a discussion between the Nara clan head whom was seated next to the Hokage and the Hokage in whispers, no doubt of what was mentioned. Clearing his throat the Hokage stood once again. "The Naras have agreed to send their highest skilled member so that your village may get its treatment as fast as possible. As for Jiraiya, sense he is still traveling and whiles no doubt he has already heard of the attack it maybe some time until he comes back. I will send notice to him so that, if possible he stops by your village and helps with the preparations. Will there be anything else?"

"Thank you for that. Yes, there is one more thing that needs our attention." The way he said it made most of the Shinobi fix their posture and listen attentively. "And finally I would like for Konoha after a maximum of a year and a half, which I believe would be by the time you are at one-hundred percent capable, to minimize your services to our lands so as to ours village which has been under the weather flourish once again and be on par as an equal, like allies should, with Konoha. No doubt you understand this and see no problem. I mean we scratch your back, you scratch ours, right?"

As this was mentioned the room grew cold. The civilians partially understood what was being said and didn't like it. It meant less business for them. The Shinobi thanking their years as one kept their faces in an expressionless manner, but as he looked towards the Hokage.

"Ridiculous! You expect us to stop doing something that _your_ Daimyō asked us to do" The Kazekage looked towards the man. Shimura Danzō. The bandaged old man, known as a war hawk and even more reputed as 'The Darkness of the Shinobi'. With his right eye bandaged and injuries upon fighting the Kyūbi, the man looks close to his time. "If anything you should be speaking to him or better yet increase your skill your Shinobies skill so it doesn't happen again." His cane slamming on the floor at the end of each sentence. His smirk faintly visible though not full because of his bandages.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes. "While I no doubt understand the abilities of your Shinobi and that Konoha has a lower price for their services than us, I do not appreciate your comment. And while I mentioned it as a request the fact is that we have already started to reevaluate our classification for missions and I have even come forward to our Daimyō and he has accepted this. The only reason I said it now is so that Konoha could take advantage of this, for lack of better words, time limit. I do not which for you to misinterpret my actions to the point that I personally came to tell you this. I would hate that because of a misunderstanding that our treaty fell." A small smile appeared on his face and on the Hokage. Danzō was seething with rage after being embarrassed in such a way. Before he could say anything the Hokage spoke.

"I completely understand. It would not do that our ally sacrifices so much and helps us and we do not do anything in return. I agree in everything that we have spoken and hope that tomorrow either you or your advisors come and discuss the preparations for when to send the caravans. If that is all I hereby conclude this meeting adjourned."

Danzō still looked furious but decided against speaking. The civilian council had lost by then hope of selling anything and forgetting what they were discussing before filling out silently. The Shinobi side also walked silently, agreeing how things were kept civil, most of the time. The Kages exchange good byes and went towards their distinctive places for the night. As they walked in silence the Kazekage went into thought forgetting his surrounding, placing fate on his advisers that they would protect him if necessary. _'That went better than expected, except for Danzō. I also learned something invaluable, they have a Jinchūriki. No doubt he or she is a child, probably no older than a few months. While there is nothing I can do right now with this information, it may be invaluable in the future.' _As he kept his train of thoughts on the Jinchūriki, the very silent Chiyo step to his side and whispered to his ear.

"Kazekage-sama."

"Umm, yes?"

"There seems to be a commotion close by. Should we check it out?

"There is? Ah yes, I hear it. Very well, let's go see what's happening. A small distraction could help us alleviate some of this stress."

By any stretch it wasn't a small distraction. As they turn the corner, the came to a mid-sized mob, including torches, weapons and alcohol. Many were civilians and a few could be discerned as Chūnin. They were heading towards the market area in which a small stage had been built and two civilians were standing one of them holding a blanket in her arms with something wrapped in it. Cheers could be heard and even the sound of bottle breaking as those in the stage waited for things to calm down. As silence reign the Kazekage and his two advisors stood at the end of the crowd watching how it would unfold. The man in the stage walked to the edge and spoke: "We are gathering here in this night to rid the world of an evil that shouldn't exist." The cheers started again and silenced themselves once again. "The Yondaime and our beloved Shinobi sacrificed much to destroy the monster that attacked us a month ago. Our beloved Yondaime died at the hands of the monster, but not without retaliation. You see the monster didn't die." At the sound of this the civilians decried at this, some sobbing and crying for their lost ones. "It was put into a baby, possessing this one and yet losing all its powers. Yet the Hokage did not kill it. Instead he let it live, he let it mock us with its false innocence. BUT WE WILL NO BE FOOLED!" At this the woman stepped forward and unraveled the blanket. Inside there was a boy. No more than a month old, with small patches of blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek. The villagers shouted blasphemies and threats, those that were crying glared at the child and the Chūnin took out kunai and looked at the boy with killing intent. With all the sounds the boy finally woke up and started crying, though the crowd roared over him as if to block the sound of a human baby that would stop them of proceeding.

The Kazekage was livid. Didn't this people know what the boy was, what he would grow up to be, that he wasn't the Kyūbi? They were about to kill a child for something he didn't do! Acting quickly he ordered Chiyo to put the crowd on a Genjutsu. While they thought they were about to kill the boy Baki ran towards the stage and replaced the boy with a cylindrical object. As the crowd, under the Genjutsu threw the object to a small fire pit, the Chūnin threw the kunai at the object in places where it would be fatal for the boy. As the Kazekage jumped to the roof to watch, Baki jumped besides him holding the baby boy.

"He's safe Kazekage-sama"

"Good job, Baki. Chiyo-san, how much longer can you hold the Genjutsu?"

"For a few more minutes Kazekage-sama. Right now they are thinking he is almost burned up."

"Good. Keep it until then and we will return to the hotel as fast as possible. Tomorrow we'll go the Hokage and demand an explanation."

As the crowd cheered over the death the of an imaginary baby, they slowly began to drift apart, no doubt partying throughout the night for the murder of the 'Demon'. When they left, Chiyo finally reunited with the Kazekage and made their way towards the hotel.

* * *

"You mean it! Where is he? Bring him here." The Hokage screamed vehemently. To imagine that just a few moments ago, he was depressed far more than after hearing of the Yondaime's death. That he hears from his ANBU that last night their forces were distracted with a fire and after returning to the orphanage the boy was missing. He's fears were later then realizes when they came upon a fire pit with a burned blanket in it. Asking one of the drunken civilians, he responded saying: "HE'S DEAD! The Demon's dead. My boy can now rest in peace!" Needless to say the man was send to Ibiki, he was more than happy to work with a baby-killer. When the ANBU returned he fell in a slump.

_'Minato I've failed you. Not two months and the idiots of the village killed him. They killed your baby boy.'_

But when the Kazekage returned the morning after and gave him report of the night before he's heart almost gave under the joy.

"Yes he is Hokage-sama. But I most ask you to wait; my advisor Chiyo is giving the boy first aid. His petite body has been given only the bare essentials and she is giving it everything it needs." At hearing this, the Hokage turned pale, but then it was replaced with such fury you could feel it in the air.

"ANBU!" Two of his most trusted soldiers appeared behind his desk. "I want you to go the orphanage and get those nurses and everyone that had a hand with Naruto and I want to give them to Ibiki. He should have fun with them."

The Kazekage had tensed when he felt the ANBU appear. After seeing them go he let out a sigh he didn't know he held. "Naruto?"

"Yes, that it's the boy name. Naruto Uzumaki." He hesitated for a second. "He is our Jinchūriki. The Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyūbi, so he sealed it in a boy born on that night. Seeing as your not surprised I'd say you already deduced this. When?"

"In yesterday's meeting." He said nonchalantly. "When I mentioned Jiraiya and our Jinchūriki, one of the civilian councilwomen gave it away in her face. I deduced it because of the Yondaime's recognition as a seal master. And if it's difficult to kill a Jinchūriki, imagine killing Bijū, even more the strongest of all, the Kyūbi. It was pure luck that I came upon the one and his first attempted assassination."

"Firs-s-t?" He stuttered, paling at the thought.

"Yes. You didn't think that this wouldn't happen did you?"

"Well, I, I believed that they would respect Minato's dying wish. The Village always loved and respected him. They believed in him."

"While that may be, this will just go to show you that they, while believing in their beloved leader, still believe that it wasn't completely successful. Some may think that the Yondaime sealed him in the boy so that the civilians and Shinobi that lost their loved ones could take revenge against it. While others, even believing in Minato, will ignore the boy, castrate him and maybe even allow him to be swallowed in self-loathing. You can't deny this as you have lived for so long and know the true way the Jinchūriki live. Weapons to the villages, working without emotions, without finding peace and love."

The Hokage reflected upon it. The Kazekage's speech had merit. '_No doubt this would happen again over the years, while the boy stayed the villagers would forever be reminded of their losses and take their hate and anger upon the child, ostracized. The civilian council would try to have the boy killed and sense his not a Shinobi I wouldn't be able to help much.' _As he mulled over the thought an idea came to him.

"Kazekage-sama, I have a proposal. Something that would benefit both of us and our respective villages. As you have said, the village right now is too deep in this. While I would love no more than to believe in them, last night shows that this may not happen and Minato's wish may not happen."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" The Kazekage's composure changed.

"I believe so. As a show of good faith, and to cement our village's relationship, how would you like to take care of Naruto for an extended period of time?"

The Kazekage's eyes widened. Never in the history of the Great Villages has this ever happened since Hashirama Senju gave away the other Bijū. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, I believe I am. Of course the boy would come back to Konoha to be properly enlisted as a Konoha Shinobi and here's the killer: How would you like to have a marriage proposal between Naruto and your daughter?"

If possible, the Kazekage's eyes widened even more. "While I can accept the idea of protecting the boy, why would I let him marry my _only_ daughter?"

The Hokage smiled. "Because the boy is part of two clans that are in possible extinction."

"What are his last names?"

"Officially his name is Naruto Uzumaki. But unofficially his name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Son of one Kushina 'The Red-Blooded Habanero' Uzumaki and Minato 'The Yellow Flash Namikaze."

The Kazekage gaped at this. Two of Konoha's strongest Shinobi had a child, and not just any child, but one that has the strongest of all the Bijū. "That does seem appealing. I suspect that there will be the CRA ACT to be put into consideration. And sense I doubt you will want my daughter to bear all his children he will have other wives."

"Yes, precisely, but yours will be his first, the Alpha, so to speak, unless they have a falling out, but I no doubt believe that if Naruto is anything like his parents that he will love her wholeheartedly as much as the others."

The Kazekage thought of this for a few minutes, truly the idea was ingenious. His daughter, marrying one of Konoha's most prestigious clans and if the Yondaime's reputation was anything to go by her love would be exceptional and would give him peace in knowing she had a good man. He doubted she would grow up overbearing if not stubborn… and if she did well, Naruto would take care of it.

"Very well, I believe this will be a good plan. I accept. We'll go over this while I send Chiyo-san back to Suna so that nobody realizes the ruse."

They continued talking about how they would proceed with the arrangements, when Naruto would return and how to handle his training, as well as other matters. They decided that when Naruto returned to Konoha the Hokage would reveal his heritage and they would tell him about the CRA ACT which would begin after he had sixteen years. They continued with the discussion well into the day until the Hokage had to continue his work and the Kazekage would return to his hotel to send back his advisor Chiyo to Suna.

When he returned to the hotel he found Chiyo in her bedroom giving Naruto milk formula. "Pack your bags Chiyo-san, you are going back to Suna this night."

"What about the boy, Kazekage-sama?"

"I've spoken with the Hokage and we have agreed to take him of his hands for an extended period of time until he is capable of defending himself. After that he will come back. And yes, he is their Jinchūriki so be extra careful, we had other arrangements as well that I'll explain back home."

"Just one question, Kazekage-sama."

"Yes?"

"What is the boy's name?"

The Kazekage smiled. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki and starting today he is part of our family."

* * *

**(AN) Chapter one is finish. No doubt you love it, otherwise what are you doing reading this.**

**The story will have up to a certain point a canon feel like, and the changes will be noticeable. It will have Naruto thinking differently and _will not be overpowered! _**

**So send some R&R and I'll respond to those I find worthy, because as I said before: You. Are. Just. My. Slaves. Muaha- 'cough''cough' yeah whatever.**

**Sincerely.**

** Your King.**


	2. Curses and Destinies Entangle

**The Jinchūriki with Ten Tails Chapter 2**

First Chapter was a success, I think. One can never understand the minds of their servants and do things that please them. As for another piece of information: The story so far for this chapter and maybe the next one are the prologue. After that the missions start, some filler D-ranks so that you can see how the team works and of course they great C-rank 'The Mission to the Land of Waves'. After I post this I'll put a poll for Haku and Zabuza. This one will have his first ten years, of course only key moments and how Naruto interacts with a different environment than the ones usually written.

So, onwards with the show.

"Hi" means talking

'_Hi' _Means thinking

_**Hi means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**_

**HI** **means jutsu**

**(HI) means jutsu translation**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how people actually do this. I mean, giving the same thing every chapter with witty and/or funny sentences… I'll just let you my servants know that while Naruto isn't mine nothing but a little political backstab and Kishimoto will crumble. 'Cue evil laugh with lightning'. ALL SERVE KINGOUMA!**

* * *

"Is he sure about this?"

"Yes Karura-sama. He has spoken with the Hokage and while he still retains his Konoha citizenship he will live here with you and your family for a few years." Chiyo had just returned to Suna, two days of mild torture, she had forgotten how bad it was to take care of a child. Because of her leader's wishes she had come back under the mantle of the night, and had not enough time to get the boy his needs for the trip. As such, well into the first day the boy had some _accidents_ that made him smell as though he just arrived from a dumpster, add to that that his stomach was unusually bottomless, maybe because the seal was trying to accommodate the Kyūbi's chakra and the process took too much energy, she didn't exactly understand the complexity of said seal, the Yondaime certainly an spectacular seal master. Now arriving home she had to have a _discussion _with Lady Karura about the boy and his being here. She had one with her husband when he decided to put the Ichibi in Gaara and only because of his reasons had he come out alive, which makes you wonder how would a female Kage would work, a like that would happen in the near future.

She narrowed her eyes. "How many years?" Now, while Karura could be said to be the epitome of gentleness and kindness, her last two pregnancies have made her…tough. While her demeanor with her family being as the almost perfect mother and wife, outside of that she was tough business and giving only does she found worthy her kind and caring personality.

"Around ten or eleven years, give or take. He has discussed that the boy will returned so that he can make bonds with his fellow soon-to-be Shinobi. I think that there is also something else that has been made as part of the deal, but Kazekage-sama did not tell me. The one think he did tell me were his name and he has confirmed that the boy is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi."

At this Karura paled. _'Another one? As if my son wasn't enough, he wants to bring another boy with a demon inside our household!' _Composing herself and putting a mask that didn't show her disagreement with the idea, although Chiyo, being the experienced Shinobi she is, noticed. "Very well, when does my husband return?"

"Approximately in three days, Kazekage-sama is making sure that the deal goes well and both sides can give more demands for business."

"Hmm. Ok then, where is the child? I wish to see him."

Smiling Chiyo used her chakra threads and opened the door, outside one her puppets used for her normal needs was holding the boy. His beige blanket covering his face, as the puppet entered and gave Chiyo the boy she sealed it back on her scroll. Holding him for a moment, she smiled and gave him to Karura. "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

Uncovering his face of the blanket she saw his face. Soon after her face changed from her steel face to her compassionate one. His sun-kissed blond hair, his blue eyes and those cute whisker marks. She could feel that the boys weight was under what it should be, but knowing Chiyo she must have taken care of it, otherwise she would have mentioned it. "He's beautiful." Was her only comment, given that people like him were rarely seen, no doubt he would be a ladies' man in the future.

"Come let's go buy his needs and you can tell me more about your trip to Konoha."

Smiling "Yes Karura-sama." It seemed the boy would have no trouble worming his way into her heart.

_**KkK**_

Two months had passed since his trip to Konoha, he was glad of his decision to help them and at the same time profit from their exchanges. What Konoha didn't know was that thanks to special contracts with the caravans, where they would send Shinobi to guard them, they paid only three-quarters of the real value of the material and sold it to Konoha at 1.5 percent of the original price, gaining them the double of what they bought. Truly ingenious.

His return back to Suna had been unexpected, when he arrived home, his wife was waiting in their living room carrying Naruto in a small hand carriage. His little girl, Temari, being the curious girl she was trying to get into the carriage to see the wonder inside. His first son, Kankurō was playing with a wooden doll taking out pieces and putting others part of the set in weird combinations, surely it was just a phase. He had smiled at such image all that was left was Gaara who would be born in a few months and it would be perfect. But then, she made some hand signs for a Genjutsu on her children, leaving them to believe that she was by their side and blissfully ignorant of the danger and almost destruction of what they called father. To say she was displeased with his choice in adopting another child was an understatement, at least that was what she wanted him to think, truth was she had grown to like the boy in those short days and only did that to show him a lesson on making decisions without her consent. But then, he told her everything except the boy's parents because it was a secret between him and the Hokage, to which she understood since he would tell her when the time was right and finally about the marriage proposal for her daughter, her three years old daughter, well this time let's just say that they children needed a stronger Genjutsu.

Reminiscing about those times he didn't hear his secretary discussing with somebody outside his office. Suddenly one Kunoichi burst in in standard Kunoichi attire with tan skin and her black hair tied into a ponytail with small bangs covering her forehead, bowing in front of the Kazekage she didn't seem to notice the ANBU Shinobi that were behind her, ready to kill her in one wrong movement. "Kazekage-sama" she said frantically "Your wife, Karura-sama has suddenly given contractions and its hours away from giving birth." Her words were almost slurred that he had to take a few seconds to understand her report. When he did his face paled.

"Are you sure of this?" she nodded "Damn it_!" 'We still haven't sealed the Ichibi in Gaara and Jiraiya was supposed to arrive next month to do so. She wasn't due until two more months. Damn it all!' _Shaking his thoughts "Very well, call Lady Chiyo, tell her to come to the hospital, tell her she will need the material for sealing. Hopefully studying Naruto's has given her some better knowledge in sealing it." He told one of his personal guards and right after he had been given the order he used the Shunshin to complete them as fast as possible. "You Kunoichi, what's your name?"

"My name is Nae, Kazekage-sama. I'm one of your wife's guards."

"Ah yes. Take me to my wife at once, once there you can take the day off."

"With all due respect my Lord, I wish to stay and take care of Karura-sama, I wish to help in all that is possible."

"Very well. Now let's go we have wasted too much time."

_**KkK**_

As soon as he entered the maternity ward screams could be heard all around, probably his wife. Following Nae they came to a set of double doors where two of his guards were stationed. Saluting him, they stood aside and open the doors, wincing when the screams came in harder. "Put some silencing seals damn it, people are going to believe it we are killing someone here."

"We have put some, she just broke them…" said one of his guards.

He hesitated for a second, stopping his stride. "Well, put some more! Damn it when Jiraiya gets here I'm gonna hammer him to teach us basic seals."

Coming to a corner he saw Lady Chiyo about to enter with the previous Jinchūriki of the Ichibi, the man had lived a long life and while he didn't have a family it couldn't be said that he had regrets. His beard came to rest upon his long-sleeve purple robe making him seen even older.

"Lady Chiyo, Jineri, good to see you. Are you ready?"

Kazekage-sama" Lady Chiyo said with a worrying tone. "I believe that we are taking a great risk in doing this. She is moments away from birth and in her critical state she or the boy might not survive. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

The Kazekage panicked at hearing this. While both of them were prepared for this, it would not have been for another month and she wouldn't have the same risks. Being reminded of this, made him doubt the procedure, but the choice was made. No other child was chosen to be a substitute, not since Jineri had been chosen during the second Kazekage's reign to which he was his second son and second Jinchūriki.

"There is no other choice, we have both made the decision and are prepare for the consequences. We just have to put our fate on your abilities and Gaara's and Karura's will to persevere."

Finding courage and steeling themselves, they entered the room, unfazed by the now even louder screams. As they set up, the sealing materials, Jineri was laid down on a bed on Karura's right side. His face serene, not that of a man that was about to die. The Kazekage saw from the corner his eye that Jineri beckoned him with his index finger. "Lord Kazekage" he finally spoke, his voice rusty and almost whispering showing how long he had gone without speaking to someone. "I wish to make one last request."

"Yes, as long as it is in my power and can be done before the procedure is done, I can do it"

"The boy, the new Jinchūriki, don't ostracize him. Give him what he needs, what all Jinchūriki really need. If not he will follow my path and become one of loneliness and despair. Love him and he will be as strong as any other Jinchūriki. This comes from an old man with the experience to back it up. Don't leave him."

This stunted the Kazekage, Jineri, a man renowned for his blood-thirsty appearance when he was young, although that could be chalked up to the Ichibi, and mellowing out during his later years, here he was telling him that he had a lonely life. Nothing short of the opposite of how the man presented himself. To see that he would care for another so that they didn't follow his path brought a smile to his face. "Do not worry Jineri; I can assure you that I will love my son as I love the others, without prejudice."

Seeing that there was no hidden desire to manipulate the boy, Jineri relaxed and fell back to the bed reminiscing of the key moments in his life.

Turning back to his wife, he saw Lady Chiyo going halfway on the transference seals cursing as Karura writhed underneath from the pain of her contractions and in doing so made it difficult to correct her errors and risked herself on the process.

"Stay still woman!" Chiyo yelled, giving the medics behind her paralyzing seals so that they slap them on her wrists and ankles, effectively stopping her, with only her yells coming from her mouth.

Ten minutes passed, with Chiyo inscribing the seals on the lower side of Karura's stomach. The medics now nervous on account of how close they were coming to the moment of truth. Karura's contractions were a minute apart and they still needed to transfer the bijū before the delivery. Almost finishing, Chiyo ordered the medics to prepare for the transfer. The contractions now less than a minute apart gave them no reassurance on how this would play out. Starting the process, Chiyo made the necessary hand seals for the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu) and signed the medics to move both beds closer. For a few seconds nothing could be seen, some thought that it failed and were scared to unleash the Ichibi in this small space, but soon after yellowish chakra started to pour out from Jineri's mouth, ears and eyes. The pungent chakra felt of pure blood-lust, made some faint and others vomit. The chakra was guided by Chiyo towards Karura's stomach, were even the woman had seemingly forgotten about her pain in favor of the sight of such chakra, that is until it began to force its way into her, her screams now doubled in pain as it entered her. The Kazekage shaken by this, praying that it would turn out well did not notice that Jineri's shoulder and arm were turning into sand, the first part in the process to turn into a mini-Ichibi. Seconds later an unnatural roar escaped his lips, to which all turn their attention to. Stunted by this the medics soon after fainted from the oppressing chakra save for a few. The Shinobi stationed around the floor soon flooded the room hoping to subdue the Ichibi during this critical moment. The Kazekage rapidly called forth his gold dust and send it to Jineri's arm in hope to control him. Karura's scream could be heard once again and looking towards her, the Kazekage paled at what he saw, one of the medics shouting at the same time trying to convey his message between Karura's and the Ichibi's screams : "Chiyo-sama you have to stop the procedure! The boy is coming out! I repeat the boy is coming out we need to prepare the seal on him!"

He was right, as soon as he moved to the side the Kazekage saw Gaara's small head with the patch of red on top it coming from his wife's vagina. Returning his concentration to the mini-Ichibi he saw that now half of his chest was covered in the sand, giving an even more terrorizing scream he turned his face towards the Kazekage. He realized that Jineri was still conscious and desperately fighting for control, but with loss of practice and his frail constitution he was losing and his sad face that told of his despair, continued to be so until half of it was also covered in sand_. 'Damn it! What can I do? We can't hold it for much longer and now that Gaara is being born we can't prepare him for the sealing. Is this how the Yondaime felt when he sealed the Kyūbi in Naruto? ... Naruto, that's it! His finally accommodated the Kyūbi's chakra and given his Uzumaki blood he must have grown stronger, strong enough to be able to hold the Ichibi!' _

"Nae!"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama!" relieved the girl hadn't been scared off he made her come to his side.

"Go and bring Naruto here and put him in a table close to Karura's"

"My lord?"

"Just go and do it!"

"Yes. My lord"

Leaving the room she made her way into the room on the on the front right side of the operation room. Luckily the room was laced with suppression sound seals, but not of chakra, since as she entered she saw Temari, Kankurō and Naruto on a far corner both the older kids crying their eyes out while Naruto seemed unreactive of the situation. Picking him up rapidly she went back to the other room, ignoring the pleads of Temari to not leave them alone. As she entered she saw that once again the Kazekage holding down the mini-Ichibi down, now part of his left arm also covered. She rushed over to Lady Chiyo's side putting Naruto in a small rolling table where small instruments for the pregnancy were ready for, before she threw them to the floor. Chiyo slightly jumped at this and when she was about to ask why she had brought Naruto there the Kazekage yelled over from his side only turning his head without losing sight of Jineri: "Chiyo-san, make the seals on Naruto's chest!"

Chiyo was stunted by this, and so was Nae. "Are you crazy?! He can't hold it down! Not another sealed one inside him! He could let them both out!" Consequences be damn, now wasn't the time for subtlety.

"Just do it! Since he has already become accustomed to the other chakra and because of his clan he can, I'm sure of it! We don't have any other choice. Draw up the same one and do it! That's an order!"

Chiyo thought of the complications for a second and had to realize that because Gaara's body was underdeveloped and there was no other child capable of holding it, this was their only choice. _'I'm sorry for this Naruto. Please forgive me!' _letting go off the hand sign she ripped open his shirt and started marking his whole chest of the same Hakke no Fūin Shiki as on his stomach. Finishing faster than when she did Karura she turned just in time to see that the mini-Ichibi only had his lower legs without sand, the Kazekage was trying to control him, but with limited gold dust it was proving a stalemate.

"I'm finished!"

"Do it!" he yelled back.

Once again making the hand signs for the seal she waited a few seconds, just like the first time before the yellowish chakra converted into sand started leaving Jineri and make its way towards Naruto. As it left the before terrifying screams turned into terrified ones as the Ichibi left its old host made its way into Naruto where it could sense an even more evil presence than its. Realizing the presence as the Kyūbi's the yellow chakra formed into a mini tanuki head with a small claw trying to grab into whatever it could so as to not go inside with that monster of a brother. The Kazekage realized it was working and removed his gold dust as at the same time used it to remove anything on its way that it could use to grab. The Ichibi was now frantically scratching his hands on the roof, leaving wide marks on it, before it stood over Naruto and was swallowed into the boy.

The room became quiet, the Shinobi that had gotten hit by a stray arm of the bijū or by the flying medical equipment were the only ones moaning and making a sound in the room. Suddenly all those that weren't hurt started cheering from the happiness of succeeding, from having a new Jinchūriki and most of all that nobody died. They were all alive and even the ever serious Kazekage was sporting a smile and moving closer to his wife, he saw her breathing heavily but her machines told she would be alright and luckily she would survive. Closing the gap he took hold of their newborn son and put him on her side so that she could see him. His miniature appearance made a laugh escape her mouth, a relieved laugh that told her everything was alright, that she and her son would live healthily

"Let's not do that again for some time, huh?" The Kazekage said.

Those within earshot heard it and laughed the same laugh that Karura had done.

"Now then, give a round of applause to Naruto, without him we couldn't have done this. Thanks to him my wife, my son and my fellow Shinobi are alive. Thanks to him we contained the Ichibi and hope our gratitude resounds on this village for years to come!"

Cheering even louder than a few moments was heard all around the hospital building. That day marked the beginning of the Jinchūriki with Two Bijū.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, father."

"Very well, let's go."

As they said good byes to their family, Naruto and the Kazekage made their way towards the village exit. Five years had gone since Naruto had joined his family, five years since he became the Ichibi Jinchūriki as well as the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. Karura had taken to the boy as he was her own flesh and blood and the children, whom were too young to remember, treat him as one of their own. A month after Gaara's birth, to which they still didn't have a reason for why she had the boy prematurely, Jiraiya had come as promised and was shock to learn of what had happen and even more that his own godson had not one, but two bijū. He had asked the Kazekage to keep it a secret and to let him tell the Hokage of what had happen. Needless to say, the Hokage was distraught at this information, but both sides thought of it as a better chance for the villages to unite and there would be no problem, once Naruto died they each get back their corresponding Bijū.

Their reason was not for something of the far future, once he told his family that Konoha would finally have a peace treaty with Kumo and being an ally of Konoha he wanted to be there, to insure that his village wouldn't lose anything over it and if possible to also have a treaty with Kumo. After telling this, Naruto the curious boy he was, rivaling only Temari, wished to accompany him to Konoha. The Kazekage was unsure of this since it wasn't time for him to comeback, but after talking with the Hokage, they decided that as long as he was kept out of trouble and nobody took too much interest in him, they could take him and maybe tell him sooner than planned the truth.

The morning they set up to go, Baki was waiting for them in his standard attire of a Suna-Shinobi, including his turban-like head gear and a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face and red marking on the right side of his head. The Kazekage would go with his standard attire of the Kazekage which consisted of a loose fitting blue kimono with a white jacket and the signature hat with the kanji for _wind_ on it. Naruto on the other hand had dressed with a simple beige cloak that road all the way down to his heels, also covering his black pants and shirt with orange markings at the ends. His cloak also had a hood that hid most of his face and whiskers, locks of his hair escaped the hood, letting it be seen his red-headed tips. "Why do I have to wear this cloak father? Neither you nor Baki do so."

They looked at each other, silently communicating there excuse. "Well, you see Naruto, as my son you have a high chance of somebody trying to kidnap you for ransom. Because of this by keeping your face hidden we can confuse those evil-doers as to who you are and also if somebody tries to see your face for confirmation, we can react and resolved whatever happens." The Kazekage said.

"That's true Naruto-sama, even if the Kazekage is feared for being the strongest Shinobi in Suna, since you are not they could use to make demands or try to kill you as revenge for something."

Naruto kept quiet at this piece of info, but just when they believed that it was over he asked once again "Why would they want revenge? Father is a nice man."

To this the Kazekage didn't look surprised since he had known from long ago that Naruto's mind worked at great speeds and had some of the most crazy ideas one could hope for or not, basing on his own experiences. Baki on the other hand didn't know what to say so he turned his head towards the Kazekage in hopes of helping him

"Naruto, you have to understand that while, I maybe a nice man, as you put it, I'm also a Shinobi and Shinobi kill. They also do other stuff but mostly they stuff for which the general civilians has no idea of. When you become a Shinobi you must be prepare to lay your life on the line for your teammates and to be ready for any kind of mission that is given to you. You may not like them, you may hate that is given to only you, but sometimes it's because only you are capable of such feats. Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

"Good. Now let us be off we need to arrive there by tomorrow." With that they sped off running into the dessert slowing their pace with Naruto close behind. Because of his two Bijū his stamina had greatly increased, and while he couldn't run faster than them, he certainly could outlast most, if not all of the Suna Shinobi.

* * *

They arrived at Konoha at midafternoon, the gate guards gave no problem, two simple recently made Chūnin, one with long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin; the other has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along, both wearing the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit. Kotetsu and Izumo both had interesting personalities that gave Naruto some laughs, without drawing interest.

Making their way to the Hokage tower the Kazekage said: "Naruto, now we are going to go to meet the Hokage, I want you on your best behavior, but do not worry he will not hurt you so you can let your cloak down once inside the room."

"Very well, father" he was about to say something else before a smell, unlike any other smell reached his nostrils. This smell had a scent that completed his senses; it asked that he followed and reaches its treasure. Following said smell, forgetting his father's voice telling him to return he turned towards a recently opened stall 'Ichiraku Ramen', even then, before eating a spoonful a thought passed his mind _'Food of the Gods' _it said, instantly he believed and just as he was about to open the cloth, a hand grasped his and yanked him back towards the road.

"Naruto. Naruto! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Boy, what's getting to you? I've never seen you act this way. Come, the Kazekage waits."

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Looking back he vowed he would come back. _'Do not worry my stomach we'll definitely come back, and taste this ramen of the Gods before we die.'_

* * *

"Hokage-sama"

"Kazekage-sama"

At this point, Naruto had already lost himself, his thoughts on more important matters. Granted, meeting the Hokage, the strongest Shinobi of his allies was an honor for somebody so young as him, that much he understood, but more important than that, how to get it. He looked around the oval-shaped room, the window behind the Hokage desk, letting the light enter and make the Hokage's shadow bigger. The kanji for shadow (Kage) in front and stacks of paper,, possibly mission assignments and building plans. To his left a bookcase stacked with scroll, probably history, varying info and jutsu. Finally to his left a wall, nothing special about it except the photos. Each one had these men that while looking intimidating had some sort of appearance that granted one believe that those men could also protect those they cared for. This must've been the past Hokages, but he didn't care for them know. Yes, the thing that was most important, the heavenly Ramen, he had looked at every corner, every crook, every hiding place and still no hidden escape. No other way out of the room, except for the window and the door. So if he could- "Huh?"

The conversation, whatever road it had taken stopped at that moment. "Something wrong, Naruto?" the Hokage asked. Seeing his line of sight, he looked towards the wall, the wall of the Hokages! _'Shit! Wait no need to panic. We can fix this.' _"Ah those are the Hokages that have taken the mantle as have I. I, myself am the Third."

"Then who's the Fourth?"

"Ah, that my young man, is no one other than Minato Namikaze 'Konoha's Yellow Flash.' An amazing man he was."

"Was? When did he die? And how?"

The Hokage smiled: "If you wish to learn that, then you must first learn how to read, then gain the knowledge, Tomorrow's youth cannot expect to be given every answer." Once again finishing with a smile.

Naruto frowned at this; the moment the Hokage smiled he knew no one would give him a direct answer, sending a clear message _'Boy, don't ask unnecessary questions. You can't hope to understand this at moment.'_ It didn't sit well with him. He was going to follow up the questions with why the man looked like him, but the Hokage anticipated this and cut him off_. 'They know something, something I'm not supposed to know. Come to think of it father agreed rather easily to letting me come here. Is there some reason as to why? I need to get out of here and see for myself.'_

"I can read old man! Don't mistake me for some baby. You'll see I'll make you eat your words!" Turning around before anybody could respond he opened the door and dashed out.

"Naruto wait-" the Kazekage sighed

"Was it something I said?"

The Kazekage looked back at him. "Naruto doesn't like being treated like a baby. Truth be told he is very capable, sometimes amazing, even so he's actually at the same learning class as Temari. Lately he's grown bored and resulted into pranking. We are still wondering how he got salt into our water reserve tanks." At this Baki blanched. "Luckily we had already installed filters so it took around 3 days without water to do so. Mostly harmless, but nevertheless intimidating. The boy has a mind fit for planning the most absurd and highly illogical things, but somehow makes them work. That's why he got angry at you; also people that underestimate him don't do so for long," Looking at Baki "Go look for him. He shouldn't have gone too far"

Baki bowed and exited shutting the door.

"Now, how did it go with Kumo?"

* * *

Kageri's life was going good at the moment, being made Head Ninja of Kumogakure meant one step closer to becoming strong enough to challenge the Third Raikage's son for the next position as Raikage and this mission was certainly THE stepping stone for such a feat. Under the guise of wanting treaty with Konoha he was supposed to bring back a Hyūga girl so that she could be farmed for children and have Kumo with one of strongest Dōjutsu in the Elemental Nations. With it Kumo would rise to be the Supreme Power of the world and getting this girl back quickly would lead them to that reality. She had been fairly easy to get, only muffling her as he hit the back of her head, effectively knocking her out. He was out of the compound in record time and already getting out of Konoha via one of the training grounds. Taking to the trees to further speed up his escape, like they could defeat him, he kept thinking how sweet it would be to be Raikage that he failed to notice a small beige object coming unto his path. Tripping for being unprepared both collided and fell of the tree and into the ground.

'Huff' the small object sounded when it fell.

"Ack" Kageri screamed as he fell, a small whimper escaping the girl in the sack on his back. _'Did they find me already? Impossible, they shouldn't even notice we are gone into tomorrow. Then, who's this?'_

"Hey you big idiot what do you think you are doing? Jeez you see someone thinking deeply and you gotta interrupt them?"

The small object was in fact a boy no older than 6 years old, wearing a beige cloak and black clothes, and blonde hair. The night covering his facials. _'How could I miss him? His hair sticks out like a sore thumb in the night.'_

"Hey idiot." A small mark appearing on Kageri's head. "You hear me?"

"Shut up gaki!" Damn he couldn't lose it here, best knock him out and continue going. _'I'll make it seem as I'm leaving and Shunshin behind him.'_ Standing up he made the hand signs and appeared behind the boy as he neared his hand, the unthinkable happened. The boy actually evaded the hit and jumped forward, the hand swipe missing completely. "Huh?"

"Hey, what's the big idea? Wait a moment you aren't from Konoha. You're from that other village, Kumo!"

"Tch_" 'Now I have to dispose of him. I can't leave string attached. Wait a moment, he's not from Konoha, those clothes come from Suna, but the only one to come were the Kazekage and his advisor, no wait my subordinate told me there was a child with them. This must be him.'_ He grinned_. 'Perfect, I can always have him as hostage and get some extra money'_

"Hey kid, come here. I'm sorry about that; I thought you were somebody that wanted to harm me. You must be lost, come I'll take you back to Konoha."

"No thanks, I've still haven't figure out some things, I'll go back when I want. Besides, you aren't going back to Konoha, are you?"

Kageri narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean kid? I'm part of the Kumo Shinobi that came for here for the treaty. I'm just out here for some fresh air."

"Yeah, then what's that on your back? I noticed when I felled that you swung to your side so that whatever's inside wouldn't be hurt."

"Come here gaki!" _'I can't waste any more time. I'll knock him out fast and head to Kumo.'_ Running at mid-Chūnin speed he disappeared once again from Naruto's view to appear again behind him. "Dodge this!" And that's just what Naruto did, except this time Kageri was prepared and followed up using small combos to hit the boy. Naruto's natural reflexes and speed help him escape the less hurtful blows, but those that came unexpectedly where too much. Falling to the floor, his face beat it up, gasping for air and trying to stand. "Did you think you could defeat a Shinobi, you brat? You're a hundred years too young." Walking to Naruto he makes the Tiger sign and mutters **"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Jutsu)" **_'This Genjutsu is perfect for making him asleep. You'll be a nice addition brat'_

* * *

Naruto had a terrible day. Being kept from ramen, and then dragged to the Hokage all so that they would keep a secret from him and then imply he was stupid. Damn adults! Worst of all as he tried to keep both away from Baki and figure out the secret an even bigger idiot comes and crashes into him. When he notices that he is in fact a Kumo Shinobi, he knew immediately that something was wrong, even more when he was attacked. While the attacks were at some speed he could dodge his lack of training made him susceptible to the unexpected ones. He was getting tired and the escaping and thinking had gotten him so stressed out that he was barely lucid. A small thought in the back of his mind kept digging to the front it saying to let it free, let himself sleep it out, that he didn't have to worry, they would protect him. They? He didn't know who would, but it kept getting stronger, his consciousness slipping away. _'If they think I will be ok I can let go. They can protect me, right?'_

* * *

Kageri saw his jutsu work and the kid falling asleep. As he was about to grab the boy, a hand shot out to his, grabbing him and keeping a tight grip. A small chuckle escaped the boy, then another and another. A full blown cackled soon followed and it felt wrong…

"I'm finally out! I'm free! And here's somebody I wanna kill, right off of the bat! I told you I'd get out first you idiot fox! Huh? Wait this isn't a full possession. Oh, whatever. KILL, KILL, KILL! I can kill you!" with each passing word Kageri could feel the air saturating with chakra. Somehow this felt wrong. Whatever that boy was, whatever he had awakened he had to either stop it or kill it. As the boy came out of the shadows he saw how the boy's left eye was blue while his right one had transformed into yellow, with a small black cross in the center of his eye and black dots in the north-east, north-west, south-east and south-west points.

"Are you going to continue watching me? Can I kill you now?' oh how the voice sounded so wrong coming from the boy, sure it had a childlike tone, but filled with such malice, such wanton for killing, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"W-what are you boy?"

"My host's name isn't important shitty man. Now get ready and pray, I'm gonna kill you." Moving slowly back and forth, left to right and back, repeating the process moving faster and faster and faster until suddenly he took a step forward and disappeared from Kageri's view.

'_Fast! Where is he?'_ "I may not have my sand but with this kids chakra reserves I can do this!" Appearing behind Kageri, the possessed Naruto extended his hand back. **"Kitsunetsuki (Spirit possession)"** Suddenly from his hand's tenketsu points and every other chakra pathway his chakra came out, forming a shroud reminiscent of a claw. "Eat this!" His chakra hand formed into a punch and hit Kageri right in the jaw, sending him flying and hitting the floor. "Is that all?" Kageri's body went up in smoke and a log replaced his body. "All hail the log, savior of all and asker of none." He muttered.

"Don't think you'll get me so easily, brat." Jumping down from a tree, he fell on top of Naruto and took out a Kunai. "I didn't want to kill you, but you aren't worth the risk. Die!"

Struggling to get out, the possessed Naruto seeing its container didn't have the strength decided to shoot out chakra from its back hoping to stop the attack, but it never came. He felt the Shinobi on his back, so why didn't he attack. Moving his head to the side he managed to catch the sight of another person, his or her hand striking the Kumo Shinobi on his head, effectively killing him.

"You took my kill!" he yelled.

"Be silent child, I saved your life, do not forget that." The voice, now identified as a male, said in a composed tone, almost stoic. "While I only came for my daughter, be thankful I intervened when I did."

"You shitty old man, if it wasn't for my container he would be long gone! So YOU should be thankful to me. And get this guy of my back!" The man did just that, moving the bag from his back and letting a small figure out. A girl, by the looks of it, her appearance similar to the man curled out.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

The girl catched her breath, holding tightly her father's robe. Now that the possessed Naruto was free he could take a look at the one who stole his kill. The man had long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wore traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. The girl had a small robe similar to her father's style.

"Yes, father. Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"You are the heir to the Hyūga; I cannot let you fall into enemy hands. Besides had you being stronger this might not had happen."

The girl's head fell in shame. "Hey shitty old man!" she gasped. "I may not be the appropriate one to tell you this, but she's a little girl. You can't expect her to defeat a Shinobi without her knowing anything."

"This does not concern you boy, besides how old are you, that was able to stall the Kumo Shinobi for me?"

Hinata gasped again _'This boy did that, but he mustn't be older than I am'_

"My container's five, but he's a special case, so don't go comparing us. Besides you owe me a kill, so unless you plan to sacrifice your-" He was cut off as he felled back on the ground, unmoving. The boy's features returning to normal and a sound close to sleeping could be heard.

'_Container? I wonder…?'_ the man thought. "Come Hinata, we must go back to Konoha."

"What about the boy father?" She said as she got up

"Hmm. I'll take him to the Hokage, while I explained what happened he can figure out what to do with the boy."


	3. When Changes Happens

**The Jinchūriki with Ten Tails Chapter 3**

First off: I'm sorry for those that wished me to hurry up and update *cough***NaruGakkuri** *cough*, between midterms and helping my mother open her fabric store I didn't have much time, but fear not I have SPRING BREAK this week so I was able to update, Second: my updating will be every two-three weeks, just so you know so you don't check your page for updates every single day… like I do... Third and final: I already put set up the poll for Zabuza and Haku and I'm waiting for a fix income or more of voters, if not by the time I come to the Wave Arc I'll just decide for myself. I won't say the number I'm waiting for, because then people will just spam votes. Thanks for waiting and

So, onwards with the show.

"Hi" means talking

'_Hi' _Means thinking

_**Hi means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**_

**HI** **means jutsu**

**(HI) means jutsu translation**

**Disclaimer: I got two surprises for you DC fans that didn't know it, its name is: INJUSTICE: Gods Amongst Us (Which I don't own). I simply felt ecstatic when I saw it and I'm not even that great a fan of DC OR Marvel ( Which I don't own) for that matter, if I like the animation/ movie/game I'll see it, but this one is awesome. Second if you've heard of Dead Fantasy, then you most know RWBY ( Which I don't own), which will be shown on Rooster Teeth ( Which I don't own) between July 5-7 and I know you'll like it, my favorite one is Red, which one is yours? This all come to this: I don't own Naruto or any other registered show/game/movie, if not I would make Naruto look like the above mentioned. Nuff'said.**

* * *

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, yeah. If Gaara can do it, I can."

"Hey!"

"Very well, once more, concentrate. Remember, you can't mix it with the sand, just let it out and shape it. Don't worry and take your time, chakra shape manipulation is one of the hardest things a Shinobi can do. Yours won't be the same as Gaara's because his mixes and fuses with the sand thanks to his Kekkei genkai: Magnet Release. Even the Yondaime Hokage took three years to complete his famous Rasengan." The Kazekage hidden by his hat smirked. '_This is just the kind of motivation needed to give him.' _True, not long after the Hyūga-Kumo confrontation, Naruto accidently learned of the secret and to say that was comfortable with it was an understatement. He remembered the moments not long before he had come back to the Hokage's office to find Naruto.

_FLASHBACK_

Hiashi Hyūga was never a man to show emotion in the presence of even the mightiest of foes, not even in the presence of his Hokages. Maybe in moments of seclusion with his wife and on his daughters' birthdays, but neither would attest to that. Even so, when he found out that his precious firstborn daughter had been kidnapped, well never in the history of the Hyūga mansion, except for the Kyūbi attack, had such KI been felt. More so his face that promised a quick use of the curse seal to anybody even remotely close to five feet showed such rage that many fainted from the oppressing feeling.

Rushing quickly out of the compound he headed in the direction of the Hokage to inform him of this, spiking his chakra in code to the ANBU close by so that they rushed off to find her. A female ANBU closed on him to confirm his mesaage.

"Hiashi-sama, is it true?" She sounded familiar, maybe one from the clan, it didn't matter now.

"Yes, … What animal are you?"

"… Butterfly…I'm new…" If the situation wasn't so dire he would have snorted at that. Damn ANBU with their initiation rituals.

"Whatever. I'm heading towards the Hokage to inform him of this."

"No need, sir. Thanks to the newly made communication headsets with the ANBU guarding the Hokage he has already been informed. Currently we have fanned out to find any guests that are missing to ensure the best route to follow. We've even headed towards the hotel were the Kumo Shinobi reside. I'm currently waiting on confirmation that they are all accounted for."

"Very well." That part didn't sit well with him at all. It was too big a coincidence that this happened with them here. Changing directions he headed towards the hotel located on the far east of the hotel, a few minutes' walk close the Hokage tower.

"Sir, we've confirm the presence of all but one Kumo Shinobi, the Head Shinobi Kageri to be precise. They claim ignorance."

"Even so, detain them until this has been resolved. I'll take responsibility in case this is wrong. Since they claim ignorance, it must mean that this Kageri had it as a secret mission and is most probably working alone. Come we'll go towards the border in Kumo's direction and separate from in the forest to cover more ground. Are you a Hyūga?" She nodded hesitantly. "Good inform the others of this." A calm composition presented from beginning to end in the conversation. '_Hinata, my daughter, I hope you are well.'_

* * *

Pushing his feet to the limit, chakra infused steps took to the trees and after a half-hour of searching they had to backtrack after following an apparent **RAITON KAGE BUNSHIN (LIGHTNING RELEASE: SHADOW CLONE)** he was nearing on the kidnapper, he could feel it, but also his own chakra reserves were nearing the end. '_One-quarter of chakra left and no sign of him!' _This man was certainly a high ranking Shinobi, to the normal eyes in the dark many eyes would not find the occasional broken twig or the scarring steps until morning, but his eyes weren't normal eyes, his found this simple mistakes. '_But still no sign of him! Could he have already crossed the border? Even if he does I'll follow him even to the front gates of Kumo!-' _Whatever thought he wanted to conjure stopped short when he sensed movement at the end of his three kilometer range, focusing in that direction he extended his sight half a kilometer giving him more than enough vision to completely see him_. 'He must have thought that we wouldn't realize until morning, because his not even a quarter away from the village. Well, I'll show him not to underestimate a Hyūga.' _Pushing even more chakra into his feet he headed straight to the soon-to-be dead Shinobi.

Out of the corner of his vision he sees a small blur heading straight for the Shinobi. '_A child? What's he doing this far out?'_ His thoughts interrupted when the boy actually rams into Kageri and forces him into the ground, then the boy seems to be talking to the man and when he decides to retaliate the boy dodges not once, but twice surprising even Hiashi, but then Kageri initiated a set of combos to which the boy couldn't fully escape and fell to the floor. He was almost there! Thirty more seconds and he could kill the bastard. Then he felt it. From the boy himself it seems he had fallen asleep before abruptly snatching Kageri's hand. It came from inside the boy, that sick, twisted feeling, a lesser version of the Kyūbi's chakra, but it couldn't be possible, the demon's container had been killed shortly after the sealing, a careless act on part of the Shinobi. It didn't matter at the moment; he was doing what he needed: buying time. He step into the last tree before jumping straight into Kageri's back and using his **JŪKEN** (**GENTLE FIST**).

* * *

"After that the boy spoke of me robbing his kill in a malicious tone that sounded so wrong coming from him, but before anything was done he simply collapsed and fell asleep." Hiashi had finished speaking. By the end of his report silence had reined the office and it almost became insufferable.

"Was there anybody else there that might have felt or seen Naruto?"

'_Naruto? That's the boy's name?'_ "No, none else except for Butterfly."

Confusion evident on both the Kages' faces. "Butterfy?" said the Kazekage.

"Yes… she's one of the newly initiated ANBU… supossedly part of her initiation."

"Ha!" The Kazekage actually laughed, without a care in the world, none ever knowing this side of him in public, the Hokage also chuckling silently behind him. "Butterfly! Oh, Hokage-sama you really have a strange set of Shinobi. Maybe I should implement this in our own. Kami knows mine need some spark in their lives."

"Yes, some certainly are a rowdy bunch. Since that's resolved I only which to know exactly how was Naruto-kun able to intercept Kageri, when our own forces weren't anywhere near the escape route." The Hokage said. Everybody looked towards the boy as if expecting him to awaken any moment now."

"Fine, fine, jeez can't a guy peep on others conversation without people looking at him like he did something wrong? And what's with the –kun suffix? Are we family or something? When did you notice?"

Each one had a smirked on their faces. "To answer your question: Please, did you expect to Kages and a Clan Head not to notice? Yes it's wrong; don't get all smartass on us. You deserve to have the –kun added and finally not exactly but I hope for you to see it this way." The Hokage smiled at the end.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, letting his hood fall down fall all to see. He saw when Hiashi opened his eyes a bit before returning them to normal, to his pleasure. '_Yep, now I'm sure. Damn, I didn't want to accept it. Let's see how I play this.'_ "Ah, well, you see when I left the office I jumped out one of the adjoining rooms' window and landed on the next building. As soon as I did I notice one of the Hokage's ANBU that landed to check the area, I slid behind him and since he had his headset off I swiped it by stumbling into him. He let it slide, and afterwards I kept a close ear on it, since I knew Baki would need one of them to help him look for me. I quickly went towards Ichiraku's Ramen but hardly a second there and Baki was behind me. After that I spent the next few hours evading them all, well into night. I realized I was fairly out of the walls and in my return I heard the conversation between Butterfly and another one and when she said that the Head Shinobi of Kumo was missing it was purely by chance that I was in the general area for the way towards Kumo. I followed the path and came unto Kageri. Since I knew I couldn't take him I simply stalled and waited for someone to come. It really took me by surprise that he didn't take long to attack me, he must have recognize me from when we entered the village… Anyway that happened and the rest is history."

Everyone else just stood/sat silently gaping at him, awed at the resourcefulness and mind of such a child, even the Kazekage had to applaud his adopted son for his ingenuity. "Even if you had the headset, I would imagine the would find you by your chakra signal." Stated Hiashi been the first to recover.

Naruto shook his head. "They couldn't, Baki knew this." At this the Hokage and Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "For some reason or other my body naturally hides my chakra signature. It's still there and the Byakugan can probably see it and above-average sensors, but to most they can't feel it. Close your eyes or use you Byakugan to see, even the ANBU can do it."

This startled the Hokage, could the boy also be a sensor as well? "Can you also feel them?"

He shook his head again. "No, it's just simple logic, one in each corner, one looking at the door, one at the window, one near at any escape hatch or secret door, and the last one watching each of our movements, even if we are all here, he or she is probably a Hyūga or Uchiha since with their eyes they can react faster." Once again leaving them wide-open mouthed. '_Hmm, even that sounded too smart for me. Did something happen to change me?' _

"I-I see. Let's prove it, just for kicks." said the Hokage. In reality he was anxious for this to be proven true. To have the perfect ghost Shinobi would be godsend. Of course, he wouldn't simply throw Minato's own child to the wolves, but when he was older definitely. The boy was destined for great things. Silently commanding all but Weasel to close their eyes, they waited silently for how he would prove this.

Seeing as all that were visible closed their eyes, Naruto step in front of each one to make sure. Waving his hands in front of each one and raised his hand as if to punch them, yet stopping at the last second. "OK, try to expand your senses. I'm sure it's easy for you guys and Hyūga-san please refrain for the moment to use your eyes, I'll tell you when to do so." They each nodded and expanded upon his order. Meanwhile Naruto decided that before truly showing them, he needed to see the true photo of his possible biological father. Walking towards the Hokages' wall he stepped in front of the Yondaime's picture. '_Kami, the guy is a carbon copy of me, or should I say the reverse? How none of the others notice straight-out escapes me. Well, father must know, the Hokage must too, and now the Hyūga. *sigh* I wonder when they would tell me?' _Reaching the conclusion of his doubts he only needed to confront them. '_Maybe I'll have some fun while doing so. Before that let's get this photo.' _He jumped, his fingers barely grasping the edges before falling down. He did it a few times when a hand came from behind him and took the photo and gave it to him. He turned around but no one was there. '_Maybe one of the ANBU?'_ he shrugged and placed the frame on the couch. Deciding it was time he went first towards the front of the desk and using a pen changed the kanji from SHADOW to LIGHT, next he went towards the Hokage and stepped to his side, looking into one of his pouches he takes out a small bottle of black pepper and sprinkles some on his tobacco pipe. '_That'll teach you to underestimate me. I wish I could do more, but my supplies are limited.' _He went back towards the couch and sat back. "Well, you can open them now?"

All of them looked around, finding nothing off about the room and even having him in the same place as when they closed their eyes. The Hokage frowned. "Did you do something? You're even in the same space?"

"Maa, maa, you can ask any of your ANBU, one of them must have kept his or her eyes opened. Anyway let's leave that for later, now let's get serious for a moment, ne?" His barely opened eyes and grin changing in a second to a serious outlook surprising them inwardly. "This might be a secret or something so if you have some privacy seals, activate them." The Hokage nodded finding it difficult to say no to the boy, his face meaning nothing to joke about. "Let's talk about my dad." Instantly both Kages stiffed and Hiashi took a look of confusion.

"Isn't the Kazekage your father, Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked.

"You misunderstand, he certainly is my father, and he raised me, cared for me and gave me a home, but what I'm talking about is of my dad, my biological dad. Surely you've seen the resemblance, Hyūga-san."

The Kazekage sighed and nodded to the Hokage.

"ANBU, Hiashi-san, what we are about to talk is an S-class secret. You know the punishment for speaking about this without my consent." Hiashi nodded and took a sit. "Naruto, it seems you've figured it out. Truth be told, I wanted to wait until you were older, but Kazekage-sama has showed me that your intellect and way of handling information is at a great place, at such a young age. Yes, it is true. Your biological father is not the Kazekage, but the Yondaime Hokage."

"Son, you must understand that it was for your own good. After the Kyūbi attack, the Yondaime was found dead and you were alone, we knew that if your father's enemies knew of this, they would try to take you, or kill you as an act of revenge against him. This is what I spoke about when we left Suna, to his village he was the greatest man in the world, but for other countries, he was a murderer and demon. Of course this was mostly for his accomplishments in the Third Great War, but once someone like him was recognized, even their civilians loathed him."

Silence reigned in the office, their eyes measuring Naruto's for any sign of turmoil, any rashness outburst, but they found none. In fact they looked as he was calculating, comprehending and using the info as if it was chess pieces. "What about my mother?" he finally said.

The Hokage smiled at this, not like the one from before, this one wasn't underestimating him, but rather it asked for him to understand, to wait for it, it was something so precious that simply letting it go was a secret too hard to swallow. "Now, where's the fun in that? Like I said before: The younger generation must strived forward, look for their own answers if they wish to surpass the older generation." Naruto looked a bit irritated at this. "Even so," Naruto perked up about that "I believe this secret can wait a few years, rack your brain looking for it, and if not by the time your twelve I'll tell you, ok? Think of it as a challenge."

Naruto seemed to contemplate this, before nodding back and turning towards his adopted father. "Does anybody else know about this, Kaa-san?, Mari-chan?"

The Kazekage shook his head. "No, Karura obviously knows your adopted, the same as Chiyo-san and Baki, but none of your brothers and sister know. You are, to them, as blood and flesh as they are to me."

"And me?" The Kazekage understood immediately, he was afraid of being rejected, even if he had an amazing mind he still was a five year-old child.

"We may not be literally flesh and blood, but even so you are my son, through thick and thin. I would do anything for you that I would do also for your brothers and sister. For all of you, I would sacrifice myself."

All present looked in awe at such show of caring love, none ever imagining those words to come from the Kazekage. Naruto actually looked teary-eyed, before jumping into his father's arms and hugging him until no more.

_FLASHBACK END_

A burst of chakra stopped him reminiscing, Naruto started to form a thin veil of blue chakra around his arms all the way up to his neck showing his progress and ingenuity. Yes, when Naruto had heard those three years ago that while unconscious he had done such a thing been giddy with excitement asking to start his training in hopes of emulating such feats. It had taken the better part of two years teaching every one of his kids the knowledge needed for the outside world, extra time for both Naruto and Temari that had taken politics like candy to a baby, Kankurō began his introductions into puppetry by Chiyo-sama, and Gaara took that time to refine his control over the small concentration, well small for a bijū, chakra that had been inserted into him incompletely upon birth. Because of such chakra his Kekkei genkai was continuously activated and seemed to react upon sand, truly remarkable given the location they lived, but because of it he had to learn how to turn it off in hopes of been able to touch people without it reacting. People were already dubbing him 'Gaara of the Sand' and his personal accomplishments gave him the much needed boost he deserved.

Finally finishing basic, and intermediary classes, including most, if not all, about Suna's history, the Elemental Nation's history, all the Great Ninja Wars, and the locations about each Major and Minor Shinobi Villages, including their specialization. All of that on a year and half, next each ones' specialization, the before mention aspects for their future and beginning their chakra control training. They had full-on training for 6-7 months before finally coming to train on their desires. Right now only Gaara and Naruto stood in front of him, with Temari being with her mother learning how to use the fan and wind jutsu, and Kankurō with Chiyo-sama. It came as an everyday occurrence, Gaara and Naruto had been joined to the hip, and with their training their friendly rivalry sprouted. When Gaara first activated his Magnet Release, the Kazekage had been immensely happy that one of his children had inherited. Over the years his family had lost such ability and he had worried if he could teach anybody else the secrets of their 'clan' before dying. Now with Gaara he could, but then disaster struck. With the Ichibi's miniscule amount of chakra in his coils, the Kekkei genkai activate permanently and it was a drain on his reserves with many days with him on chakra exhaustion, although it did help make them bigger and now he didn't have such problems. He was currently training him in maintaining his sand gourd to which he filled it with, well sand. Gaara had grown up to four foot, been the smallest one in the family at that age and one of the smallest of his age group, but that was normal for premature babies. A fact that Naruto and Kankurō rubbed in his face well until Gaara used his sand and trapped them high in the air, needless to say they didn't do it anymore, except for Naruto he wanted to do it many more times. Gaara had taken to wearing a beige poncho-like shawl over a short-sleeved black T-shirt, a white obi around his waist, dark blue pants that were rolled back several times at the hem, revealing the inside cloth to be gray, and black sandals. His favorite teddy bear hanging by a small chain, this helped him mimic sand claws that looked like bear claws.

Naruto wore an orange sleeveless V-shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, a white headband to keep his blond red-tipped hair out of his eyesight which fell on his neck, blue short pants and black sandals like Gaara. Right now he was covered in sweat, as he usually was these days, panting heavily the thin veil of chakra slowly disappearing_. 'He must be almost out of chakra, I'll end training here for today. I don't want another repeat of last month.'_ "Ok then, we're finished for the day, pack up your stuff and let's head home."

As they went to the exit of their private training ground, they came upon the bundling joy that is Temari. "Guys get what?" She said in an unusually high voice.

What is it Temari? Can't this wait? I'm tired and so is Naruto, I'm sure this can wait." Said Gaara in his ever increasing monotone voice that he inherited from his father. Naruto nodded tiredly.

She pouted. "Jeez, I thought you guys would be excited to know I learned the summoning jutsu…" She smirked when their heads suddenly righted themselves upon hearing that. "Yeah, mom thought that I had gotten well to the point where I can use some collaboration techniques with a summon."

"Well, what kind of summon is it?" asked Naruto.

"A sickle weasel or kamaitachi. They're mom's personal summons and she passed the mantle unto me." She beamed us with a finishing smile that would made a certain training-crazy Shinobi proud.

"That's so freaking cool!"

"Naruto, language"

"Hai, hai, so Temari can show us what they look like. Did you summon a personal partner yet? Is he awesome? What can he do?" Naruto shot each question like bullets.

She giggled. "Silly that's why I came over here. Now, stand back and I'll show you. Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (SUMMONING JUTSU)!**" A small poof of smoke and out came medium size white-furred weasel in a red tight shirt with black linin. A sickle three-quarter his body strapped on his back. "Guys, meet Kamatari. Kamatari meet Gaara and Naruto and my father" she said pointing to each one "he's my personal summon."

The Kazekage was impressed. He had been meaning to start teaching them about summoning and contracts for a week now. Surely with Temari her progress as a Kunoichi would grow learning it and the others were sure to follow.

"**Greetings, Gaara-san, Naruto-san, and father-san" **The group sweat dropped at that. "**As Mistress has said my name is Kamatari. I wish you all progress on your training and for our battles perseverance against our enemies so that we may become victorious."**

"Well he certainly is a gentleman," Naruto said and Gaara nodded "but I bet mine can be much more awesome than yours!"

"Pshh, like hell it will! Yours can't even begin to compare to mine. That is, if you had any. I bet father won't even try to give you guys one until your my age." She smirked at that.

"Yeah, I'll teach you whose is a better summon. I'm sure my will be much better and I'll prove it here and now! Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → "

"Naruto no, wait!" the Kazekage yelled

"Ram **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (SUMMONING JUTSU)!"**

A small puff of smoke and when it cleared instead of having any kind of summon Naruto had disappeared. "Ha, ha Naruto. You can come out know…. Naruto?"

"Naruto, come out I am not in the mood for your playing, I'm tired and want to take a bath. Naruto?"

Both looked around trying to find the blond prankster, not seeing him they turned their gaze like clockwork to their father. He, himself, had face palmed at the stupidity of such an act. '_No matter how smart they are, kids will be kids, brash and unreliable when it counts. Karura is going to kill me.'_

* * *

Two years had passed since Naruto's subsequent act of stupidity. He had reappeared on Suna two days later, sporting a massive grin and a change of clothes. Needless to say, whatever didn't kill him wherever he went it had nothing on Karura's anger. Only sheer willpower and the occasional healing boost from the Kyūbi, to which he was unaware had helped him, helped survive that day.

He wouldn't tell anyone where he went, what he did or what was up with his change of clothes. He had only walked up to Temari and said: "I told you mine were better than yours." before dragging himself to a nice cold shower. After his beating, the Kazekage and Karura had decided to tell their children the truth about Naruto's birth. The children had been shocked, except for Naruto that is until they heard how in two years he would leave for Konoha and join the Shinobi there. The children screamed and fought, like certain pink-hair councilwoman, saying they would fight tooth and nail, every Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin and even the Kage himself. Naruto and his parents and been pleased at how they forgot he wasn't really their brother and loved him none the less. But, even so, Naruto approved saying he had his reasons and since it was also part of the deal he couldn't do much about it. The kids didn't relent and at every opportunity showed their displeasure with some comments. Because of his limited time of two years Naruto had asked his father for an intensive training regimen. For the last two years he had taken two teaching him several jutsu in wind and earth to which he soaked up like a sponge, yet with his immense chakra and average control, some of the more complex one he overloaded. His physical schedule had double as it was including so much as running around the villages from night to day, in the cold weather, survival camping and the occasional bandit problems that even a ten year-old Jinchūriki could handle with no problems. The last few months he alternated between his Jinchūriki control of the Ichibi, with the help of his father, and to the objection of his family members he would reverse summon to his summons' world for 'secret training'.

Gaara, Temari and Kankurō weren't left behind. Each one had progressed in their own field of work becoming prodigies; Kankurō had already mastered the use of two puppets with each hand, which alone garnered recognition from the Puppet Corps. already asking for him to join once he became a Genin. Temari, thanks to her mother, had diversified into different kinds of fans, while her favorite way of battling was long-range, with a simple switch she could use a small fan to dodge much more easily and use the wind to keep them away until she could regroup and beat her training partners. Gaara had become a sort of icon for the village. With his sand shield and mastery of the Magnet Release he could rival his father when he was his age and easily beat him, but that wasn't why. A year before a huge sandstorm had appeared out of nowhere and without warnings they were sure to be casualties. Gaara against the wishes of his family set out into the storm and using his own chakra and the Ichibi's stopped it cold. He had been bed-ridden for weeks with chakra exhaustion but when he woke up every single resident of Suna had heard of his accomplishments and had waited with baited breath for his awakening. He even had his own little fan club, boy that was scary. Even Naruto didn't which that upon his enemies even as prank.

The kids had grown up fairly well, Gaara was still the smallest of them being 4'5", he changed from his old clothes and now he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. Temari was the second smallest being 4'7", Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh. Kankurō had been the strangest one of all, even by the Puppet Corps. standards, he wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front symbolizing the Puppet Corps. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and sported a purple triangular face-paint design. And finally Naruto at 4'8" just an inch under Kankurō, sporting an orange T-shirt with a long-sleeved mesh shirt, black gloves with the kanji for 1 on them, black shorts and also black sandals. He had a small scroll on his side, but he never told anyone what was on it, supposedly some gift from his summons. He never did tell anyone about them or summon them in battle since he said he never needed them. Temari had commented here and there about how they must be weak to rile him so that he would show them, but Naruto always kept a level-head.

They were two days away from Naruto's leave for Konoha and as a surprise they decided to throw a party in his name. Every friend from the Academy, and civilian he had the pleasure of meeting was there. Gifts were given here and there, the most interesting ones of his brothers and sister. Gaara had taken to build a small-scale of Suna made out of sand to which later with heat he converted to crystal. Temari had presented to him her first small fan to remind him of her and Kankurō had made small-size puppets of each one in the family. They partied hard, as hard as ten year=olds could, and by the next morning Naruto had left, to the surprise of many leaving with Baki and two Chūnins and leaving a message in his room stating that he didn't want to say good bye to them so he left as if saying 'SEE YOU LATER'.

* * *

Baki had left him in front of the Hokage's office, briefly speaking to him before leaving Naruto with a few words of wisdom and going back to Suna. The worst part was that since the Chūnins didn't have his stamina he had to go straight for the tower without getting some of that delicious ramen he STILL couldn't get. Walking back and forth impassively, giving the secretary a headache he finally storm in when he was a free to enter. Never let it be said that Naruto was impatient, just that when the food of gods came into his mind nothing else seem so relevant.

As he entered he noticed that a few Shinobi were inside obviously just finishing discussing whatever they were, some giving him a curious glance including one from a Cyclops Jōnin, that held his gaze a few seconds more than necessary. When they left Naruto sat in one of the chairs waiting for the Hokage to speak to him. His face was distraught, punching seals for approval and decline depending on what was asked for the village or in some cases for greedy bastards. He seemed to pause for a second, stretching his arm when he noticed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Since when were you there?"

Naruto sweat dropped at that. "Since the Jōnin left…"

"Ah, yes Baki-san did come by. I forgot about that… Anyways I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, but this might be even better. This will give us some more time to accommodate you into your properties, enrolling you into the Academy, explain what the Kazekage and I arrange and for you to explore the village easier. Now how would you say you are in ranking for your level? I wish to know if you simply wish to take an exam and cut straight into being a Shinobi or do you wish to take it with those your age?"

"Father has said that I'm easily high-level Genin to low mid-Chūnin ranked." The Hokage was surprised about that. "the reason being for experience, while I've dealt with the occasional bandit problem, my experience in fighting another Shinobi in life-or-death situations is basically non-existent so I can't fully realize how much stronger I am." The Hokage nodded at that. He liked the way Naruto phrased it. He didn't say 'I'm this strong' or 'I'm best at this' he simply let the speculations of those better than him give him a rough draft of how strong he really was. "I'm really more of a close-combat type, for a ten year-old my Taijutsu is pretty good, father thought my a few Wind and Earth Jutsu that are no more than C-ranked and I'm hoping to learn Fire Jutsu here in Konoha so as to better expand my repertoire. My Genjutsu is bad, I can dispel some but thanks to my chakra and _His _I'm fairly susceptible. Every else is pretty secretive so I'm sure your ANBU might need to cover their ears if you know what I mean."

The Hokage nodded at this. "ANBU take a break, I'll call you back when we are done. Weasel stay. You already know about this." Four presences left the room before Naruto spoke again.

"Oh, you upped the security. Five guards now must mean either your upped the security for something special or you just aren't what you used to be… Jiji." Naruto smiled at this. He had been waiting for the ANBU to leave so he could show his grandfather figure how he hugged people to death, Naruto-styled. Rushing over the side he tackled his now rising grandfather right back into the chair.

The Hokage chuckled at this. "Naruto-kun, I'm not as strong as I used to be, you might break my back with that kind of jump."

Naruto looked up to his grandparent figure. "I'm sorry Jiji. It's been too long. The letters for five years can't take this feeling of seeing you again. It really is better talking to you this way."

"Yes, yes it is. Now come let's finish our discussion. How about it? When we are finished we can go eat something." Naruto looked back in excitement. He rushed back to the chair and sat barely keeping his butt on the seat. He might get to eat that Delicious ramen, before long.

"Sure. With his chakra I'm able to reach only 2/3 of partial possession. The reason being that anymore and He starts talking. I gotta tell you, he's crazy, fell-of-the-wagon cuckoo. All he talks about is of killing, blood and about killing and drinking the blood of a fox, whatever that is." The Hokage widened his eyes at that. "Thanks to him I have a special ability like most Jinchūriki do. Most Jinchūriki of the Ichibi had some sort of barrier defense or protection. Had Gaara been the Jinchūriki he most likely would have one with sand. I realize that their different abilities had to do with how they lived in such climate and given the past Jinchūrikies genes made them hardy against the harsh weathers of the desert I must be different. Given that my dad is from Konoha, I don't have such attributes, but it did give me something that I personally like: **Kitsunetsuki (Spirit possession). **I can basically use my chakra as an extension, not to level Gaara has with his sand, but it's pretty awesome. Gotta thank that sand rat for something after all. And I've got summons, but I ain't telling." He finished with a cheeky smile.

The Hokage had his jaw slightly unscrewed, the right push and it would fall to the floor. This was better than he hoped for. He was sure that being from another village might hamper his chances of getting stronger and even more so if he had to leave it at his tenth birthday. '_Minato, Kushina, you would be so proud.'_

"R-Right, well I've gotta say this is an amazing achievement. To be so strong and be only ten years old it's nothing short of amazing." Naruto blushed at the comment. "You might rival geniuses such as Hatake Kakashi and Weasel here. Or should I say Itachi Uchiha. Come out Itachi, I'm sure both of you will get to know each other better and this will be the start."

Out of the wall, a man clad in the standard ANBU uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a dark, triangular marking on top stood. He carried a sword on his back, the hilt and pommel fashioning the symbol of the Uchiha clan. His onyx eyes piercing Naruto's soul as if deciding his fate and reading his future. "Good day, Naruto-san." He said causing Naruto to stir out his lapse. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Itachi Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan and Shinobi of Konoha."

"Good day to you to Itachi-san. Great to meet such renowned member of one of the biggest known clans in the elemental nations." Naruto said. He couldn't say much, this man had his senses on overload, telling him of the dangers he possessed. Even the Ichibi's screams couldn't be heard about killing this man. He could always decide when to let him speak since it was by some of his psycho-babble that he could range a person's level and if they were any threat to him. Once or twice he had been saved by him from assassination attempts. Yet this person right here had such power in him that the Ichibi feared him. Not a word spoken yet Naruto felt the fear in it.

They were sizing each other up before the Hokage coughed to gain their attention. "The reason I've asked for him to reveal himself is that I trust him the most out of all my Shinobi. Itachi has such love for the village and its security that even I myself feel he would be worthy of the mantle." His eyes glinting at the last few words. It seemed both of them understood what he suggested by the way they're eyes widened. "As such I'm putting him in your protective duty for the remainder of this next two years." If possible both they're eyes widened even more. "Seeing as to most of the villagers you are just a civilian from Suna they will cause you no harm, but once the Shinobi side learn of you wishing to join us, many will be doubtful. With Itachi there to 'spy' on you, I can call off any rumors they have about you well into the time we can reveal your heritage and your burdens."

Both took a moment to consider the actions and found no fault with it. However Itachi came up to the front of the Hokage and asked: "I know because I was there who his father was. I speculate who could be his mother, but I will leave that up to you, yet what I don't understand is that you said that he had burdens to reveal. I do not know what you understand by this." Naruto nodded behind him. It took him a few seconds longer that Itachi, but he reached the same point.

The Hokage smirked at seemed funny to him, that two highly perceptive people hadn't figure it out. "What is it you aren't telling me Jiji?" Naruto's voice sounded far too serious from its normal carefree one. Naruto didn't like secrets. Not the ones that hurt others anyway, even more when they were about him.

"It's really simple Naruto and I'm not even going to spin around it, the fact is you have two burdens. You have the Ichibi sealed inside of you, BUT before that you had at the moment of you birth sealed into you is the Kyūbi no Yōko." Silence reigned in the office. Naruto had tried to hide his emotions before them but they kept spilling out. Astonishment, fear, doubt, hatred, anger, disappointment, acceptance and dominance, such clear flow of emotions lasting with a certified hope that it was just something that made him better and much more special than he was. He didn't want to sound arrogant, but how many people could say 'I hold two bijū inside of me.' He was worried, to haven't been able to know you hold such powerful creatures and that at any one moment they could break free.

"Do not worry, Naruto, they are kept at bay, your seals are some of the best made ones I've have ever had the pleasure of seeing. From what Jiraiya could tell me, the first one was made using a key. The key would either tighten or loose the seal, letting you draw more chakra from the Kyūbi and gaining more tails. An emotion that is what it takes to let the chakra out. It was designed this way, so that you would only draw it out when you were in a state of anger, battle or need."

"Who seal it inside me?" He interrupted.

The Hokage bore a small sad smile. "Your dad."

Naruto had a look of shock before it turn into anger. "Why?" he almost screamed out. Tears threatening to fall.

"Because it could not be anyone else" Naruto looked confused at this, as did Itachi. "Minato had such a caring personality that not ever had he thought that he would sacrifice a child of a villager before doing so to his own child. To live with the burden of carrying a demon, he couldn't do so to that child. But he did to you, because he believed in you. He knew that thanks to your blood you could hold it, and as a Konoha Shinobi you would be able to show that you were able to control it, and use it for the village's protection."

Naruto had taken a few moments to keep up with the conversations. "I-I can understand that. I mean it I do. But that... if I didn't want to be the Ichibi's Jinchūriki how can I want to be the one whose attack on this village destroyed most of their lives. How can I tell someone I'm the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki if their hate for it would not let it pass from their eyes that I'm the container not the monster?"

"That's why the village believes you to be dead. When you were born, by my lapse I admit, with all I had to do to keep the village running, a month later a mob tried to kill. The Kazekage had happened upon the event and save you, with Chiyo-san doing a Genjutsu to let them believe you died. I personally took control of the investigation, declared you dead and punished those that were present in the act. With them believing you didn't grow up here, people had grown up, their fear and anger dissipated and they've learned to let go of it. We have two or three years, during that time you will prep a reputation, so to speak, the village will learn of you, be your normal self and gain their recognition. I'm not making this a mission for you; it will be on your accord. You decide how to live your life and when the Chūnin exams come and you get to the last part of it if you believe the village is capable of understanding then we will announce it then. Does that sound fair?"

It does. I can live without difficulties. The people in Suna didn't care for it, but maybe I being the adopted don of the Kazekage helped in some of their views. Anyway with that done I've got four questions for: what did you mean earlier 'my blood'? Who was my mom? What did you mean arrangements? The forth I'll let go for last."

The Hokage chuckled "You really are their son. The reason being your blood is from a certain clan that was known throughout the Nation for they possessed both incredible longevity and life force. They were also masters of Fūinjutsu. They were the Uzumaki clan." Again both Naruto and Itachi were surprised at this, but Itachi hid it fairly well. "So that you don't get much trouble I wish for you to take in their, your, clan name, after all even with your red hair tips came from them from which they were also known. Does it sound acceptable to you?"

"Yes, yes! It is. You have no idea how much that was eating at me. While I love my family, to not know where I came from was torture. I had looked for every known person within Fire Nation and its proximity. Make no mistake, I had considered the Uzumaki, but they were all most extinct, I had considered the Terumi clan, but I didn't have any Kekkei genkai, or something that surfaced in combination with my bijū so I ruled it out. Not many known blond or red hair that were friends with the Hokage, but the Yamanaka Clan. If one of them had been my mother I would have integrated into the clan, but that didn't happen. It seems I was partially on the right track." He smiled sincerely.

"That being said your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, no words can explain the power that woman held. She was an admirable Kunoichi and adverse in many areas giving her almost S-class status, anything you which to know about her you can learn from the library and my few personal encounters with her and your dad. She was also the second container of the Kyūbi, the first being Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. Notice that only Uzumakies have been able to do so. Mito herself had a long life, even more than a normal Uzumaki."

"Thanks Jiji."

"No problem Naruto-kun"

He continued speaking of few accomplishments she had done before turning to his third question. It had been stated by both Kages that Naruto would return when he was around ten years of age, he would spend the remainder of his time deciding if he wanted to become a Shinobi or not. Only been trained to handle himself to a certain degree should he choose not to. Mattering not if he did either he would be given both his parents wealth as well as their property. They had bought a mid-sized space of land on the borders of the wall protecting Konoha that thanks to their sealing arts kept a very tight security even now with only a few seals gone because of time and exposure. His status was to be decided by only Naruto and a few other minor objects of desire. If Naruto chose to become a Shinobi he would become an ambassador for the Konoha-Suna relations, he would be allowed to be asked to join in missions from both sides and the occasional trip to visit Suna every few months.

"Now on with your fourth question."

Naruto took a serious stance, alarming the Hokage to brace himself for whatever came. "Yeah, are we going to that Ichiraku's Ramen for dinner?"

* * *

After a week of living in Konoha, Naruto could say he knew fairly well the landscape of Konoha. With Itachi as his guide, he learned basically everything there was to know of importance, that the general civilians and an academy student would now: the main areas for commerce, the areas for Shinobi to buy wares, the clan compounds and visiting the Hokage Monument where he would spend much time on his dad's head reflecting and enjoying the view. Not to mention with the view he could plan accordingly for some pranks he had been crafting for some time now. '_Hey Jiji did say I had to let them know of me and interact with the village. He didn't say how.'_ I few small pranks here and there, mostly with unimportant people and jackasses. One of them was to a street merchant that refused to sell to him and other kids because he only sold to high class customers. Naruto rounded up a few of the children and with their help he swiped the 'high class' deodorants he own and switch the stick with cream cheese. Using glue he stuck eggs to their cartridges and using tape and his wall climbing exercises he taped the cash register to the roof, you know harmless stuff. But this next one had to be done smoothly, Itachi had scolded him for doing such a thing but it didn't really pierce with the small smile tucked in his lips, he had said that any other prank that Naruto did would have to go through him first, to ensure the villagers wouldn't retaliate extremely and occasionally helping him improve the pranks.

He had returned to his 'humble' abode, a two story house, with ten rooms, even the one that would have been his, four bathrooms with two been master-sized that included a tub with water propulsion seals that hit the back just exactly to have the body's pain just fade away, a shower for two and every other need that you could find in a bathroom. It had a kitchen with a small island in the middle where at least five people could sit without problems, all stainless steel, a living room for entertaining guests with a small fireplace at the back every piece of furniture looked the same as ten years ago thanks to the preservation seals that were intact and with a drop of his blood and chakra opened the house for the first time in all those years. On the second floor beside the master bedroom and six other rooms, with three being downstairs, laid the library and his father's office. Most of it had information on the Major Villages and even all the laws that Konoha had ten years ago, to which he was extremely happy for, but needed to go to the General Library for the updates. There were a few beginners book on Fūinjutsu, but the Hokage had asked him to wait until he had a sensei for his expansion on such difficult arts. Jiraiya was still on his trip on the Nations gathering his spy networks info and wouldn't return in some time. He accepted but it didn't stop him from reading the theories behind it.

With the help of Itachi he remodeled the three rooms in the first floor, one was his, he didn't need the master room for the moment; the second was for his trophies, each one that remind him of pranks and on the other side the ones he gained on missions. The last one was for his training, thanks to some demonic suppression seals the Hokage had given him, he was tasked with meditating. At first he just look in disbelieve '_Meditating!'_ he almost yelled. Thing was the Hokage thought that since he was going so well with the Ichibi's chakra he could continue doing so, with the seals the moment he lost control of it they would activate and drain him of it until returned to normal. This is where he was today, Itachi had taken the day to help his brother with some problems he had in the clan and Naruto being the superb, awesome, risk-taking, blond he was, he decided to do such training- meditating – without supervision.

He had been sitting in the lotus position for three hours, nodding off sometimes, until he began to sense a pull, it was like falling from a cliff, _deafening, hard and fast._ He felt like flailing his hands looking for something, anything to hold, to- the sensation stop, he found that somewhere in between he had closed his eyes and looking back he felt peaceful for some reason. He opened his eyes, expecting just to be back in the room finding out it was just a dream. In reality he wasn't, he looked back and forth, he couldn't belive what he was seeing- a full on landscape in yellow-orange wet sand. The sky as black as a Nara's shadow with a moonless brightness. He felt weird walking in the sand, there seem to be a path with a mixture of stones, metal and tubes from which water seemed to emerge. Somehow he felt walking on the stone path, just following it without looking three steps in front of him. It seemed like hours or maybe it had been barely minutes, but he sensed that he wasn't walking horizontally; it felt like walking on a wall's surface. As he kept walking he noticed the that more and more the sand became muddy and light seems to surrounding him, unlike the moonless one. He looked up, seeing the reason the floor was so wet, the water came from the walls that materialized as he walked and focusing on the hall, as if listening to his mind, it expanded and continued on, several times the hall gave way to other paths. He didn't follow them. He just kept going straight. A strange light that felt ominous, as well as familiar, kept growing and growing until it blinded him with not even his hand shying away the strands of light. Suddenly it stopped and he felt it. No longer was it just a simple feeling of walking sideways, the room really looked as if he was standing on a wall. The stone itself gave the same yellow-orange color with slight brightness as if flowing out of the chamber. On both the north and south sides huge stainless windows looked deep into similar chambers as this one. And he realized where he was, he was in the midsection, the holding place between the seals and his mindscape. No longer ignorant of this he decided to stealthily walk to the center of the room, where it lighted up and shot the light bulbs to maximum. Looking back and forth the other rooms also lighted up. '_Shit'_ The light seemed to reach only up to a certain point, the rest of the now humongous caverns resting in darkness. Looking to the right, down?, he saw as an eye opened, eternally slowly, as if his being here was of no importance, or better yet as if they were anticipating this.

(FROM THIS POINT ON WHENEVER HE TALKS WITH HIS BIJŪ, **KURAMA WILL BE****UNDESCORED,**WHILE **SHUKAKU WILL NOT**)

"**So our container decides to grace us with his presence. Far too long it's been since one you damn humans has come and dare meet me."**

"Kyūbi?"

"**Yes, peasant. Bow down to that which all fear, bow down to the majestic being that is me, bow down to the Kyūbi no Yoko! **

Naruto turned around, his face coming directly with the Ichibi's through the window. "What? Ichibi? What the hell?! You aren't the Kyūbi, you don't have nine tails!"

"**Of course I do! Heeheehee, don't you see this**?" standing up he lowered his tail into view "**See here? They're all closed into one, but you see the tip, there isn't one tip, but NINE! See I have nine tails, there are two Nine tails, you are the Jinchūriki of the jû hachibi, the eighteen tails!"**

Both Naruto and Kyūbi sweat dropped at this. '_He really is mental'_

Ignoring him for the moment and his continued ranting. "So Kyūbi, I supposed you might know, but let me do it anyway. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your container and… the Ichibi's" he turned to see the Ichibi was grooming his own tail, parting the tip into nine once wall. "yeah… so how are the accommodations?"

* * *

**Author Notes**

**I didn't know how to end this chapter, truth be told. I wanted to continue until he met the academy students, but I think I already made you wait for too long. I think the chapter started nicely, but it kinda downgraded a bit. You've already notice the slight changes the story has. Itachi is here, the coup didn't happen. Don't worry I'll explain in future chapters. I kinda got stuck in developing the characters since most wouldn't be the same without Naruto there, as in the Anime/Manga. I forgot to say that for my first fanfic I'm impressed with the number of followers and fave's. Let's see if I can keep it up. I'm gonna do the Author Notes every odd numbered chapter and answer most questions people have. If you have ideas for helping the story, don't hesitate, I'll answer all reviews and PMs. **

**So send some R&R and I'll respond to those I find worthy, because as I said before: You. Are. Just. My. Slaves. Muaha- 'cough''cough' yeah whatever.**

**Sincerely.**

**Your King.**


End file.
